Talk:Verdona
I removed this piece of trivia It is currently unknown if Max is aware of Verdona being an Anodyte. It is possible that Ben, Gwen, or Frank told him about it upon his return from the Null Void. However given his status as a Plumber it is possible Max was aware Verdona was an alien (as it has been shown that Max has previously had romantic relations with another alien, Xylene). because it seems improbable that Max didn't know she was an Anodite. If there are any bases for this, feel free to re-add it. --Yuidirnt the fan! 22:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, it seems Verdona didn't think he knew. That's the problem with who knows what - Ben and Gwen's fathers knew what Max did, though Max tried to hide it and didn't think they knew. However, Max never mentioned anything about Verdona to Gwen or Ben (even when Gwen began using her powers) and there seem to be a lot of secrets in the family, so it's possible that Max didn't know about Verdona.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 212.97.238.112 (talk). Definitely a lot of confusion here - I'm also thinking, what about the big part of the family who knew in the original Ben 10 series? When they went to the wedding there were several plumbers in the family - did everyone know, or? Does anyone believe it is possible that Verdona ia a bit of a supremacist? In her debut episode, she seems to think not to highly of anyone who is not an Anodite. I'm not suggesting she has a hatred of anyone not like her, but she doesn't seem to be particularlyimpressed with anyone, save Gwen, in any of her appearances. Plot Hole Well, Sunny is a cousin of Ben and Gwen and she is a full Anodite. So is Max Verdona's only husband, first, second, etc? Because if Sunny is a full Anodite, it is REALLY impossible for her to be Max's granddaughter. And I guess this could be really helpful to certain curious members. Written by IceyBlue 09:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC). sunny is 1/4 of anodite but she when to anodyne with verdona and lived there and got control of her full powers and her parents did the same Which is weird because didn't she say to Gwen that it would take her YEARS to gain control over her powers on Anodyne? Like, 70 years or so (don't remember the exact number but enough that it could probably mean that Gwen wouldn't be with her family again)? Either, surprise, another plothole, or Sunny is older than Max or she's a super genius with her powers. Verdona Tennyson? Shouldn't she named Verdona Tennyson as she's married to Max? UltiEpic! (talk) 09:30, August 4, 2014 (UTC) : No, for several reasons. : We don't know if she's married to Max. People can have children without marriage. It's perfectly normal. : Even if marriage was a prerequisite for children, who's to say she would care? She's an alien. : Even if she did care, who's to say that marriage means the same thing on Anodyne as it does on Earth? Tetramand females, for example, marry the male that manages to defeat them in combat. Have you ever seen that on Earth? No, because at least one of them would go to prison. : Even if it did, why couldn't they get married on a different planet entirely, such as Keplorr or Piscciss or Galvan Prime or (...), thereby most likely having to follow that planet's rules and traditions? : One Above All (T-B- ) 09:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC)